Dancers light
by Warriors Will
Summary: The night is home to parties and dancers. Will the spotlight bring two dancers together or will they be torn from eachother by their rivals on the dancefloor as well as in love?GaaraSakura othr characters include Naruto,Ino,Lee,Sasuke,Temari,Kankuro
1. looking on the dance floor

_A/N: Hope you enjoy my first completed story. When your done reading visit it's sequel it's the title isn't decided till the story is completed. Please help me decide by voting on it. I have posted a poll for the title. _

_**Please note that I have edited the story by filling in missing details.**_

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, the characters of Naruto, or any of the songs used in this story.

_**Chapter 1 **_

Sakura

The club was crowded. The lights were flashing different colors. The music was blaring. I had just gotten here 5 minutes ago and boys were hitting on me left and right. I didn't like the fact that something was drawing me to the redhead dancing like an angel in the middle of the dance floor. I could spot competition a mile away and he was competition. I had just moved here a few weeks ago and have a goal to be the top dancer in this club by the time the night was over. Competition I disliked, but he had a hypnotic way to how he danced. It made me want to dance with him and challenge him at the same time. Seeming as I only dance with people who beat me in a dance off I will wait till he asks me to dance. I could tell that the redhead was eying me, his pretty jade eyes flash my way every now and then. He seemed interested in me I don't blame him I stick out pretty well with my vibrant pink hair.

Gaara

I was stunned though I didn't show it there was a very pretty girl who was looking at me her pink hair made her easy to find in the crowd as I looked at her. She was waiting for something her boyfriend perhaps wouldn't be surprised if she had one. I had been looking her way every now and then, trying to see if her emerald eyes held something that portaited that she wasn't just hypnotized by my dancing like everybody else. She was in a way hypnotized but her eyes held a hint of competitivness she wanted me to come challenge her I could tell now after the last 5 minutes of her watching me. I'm not a player but I like to dance with girls No, I'm a womanizer. for me I only dated the best dancers and the most beautiful girls in the club usually eventually wound up moaning beneath me eventually. I was waiting for this beautiful girl to show me her moves.

After a while I decided to take a break and ask her if she would join me in a dance. _She sure was pretty, I'll give her that. But is she a good dancer? _I thought as I headed to where she was standing.

Sakura

I had turned down a couple of invitations to dance while I watched the red head. One guy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut kept coming back he had on a open green vest on with no undershirt and green cargo pants he had well carved muscles underneath. He wore orange arm and leg warmers. his fists were wrapped in white bandages He said his name was Lee. He called me 'Cherry Blossom'. This boy always left with his head slouched and face to the ground, but came back every time after another person asks me to dance only to be turned down again. Once I asked him if he could just dance on the dance floor to see if he was a good dancer. I could really tell who someone really is just by the way they dance and their emotions towards the dance they were doing. The way he danced was just weird but it was well put together and suited that of a maniac who wanted nothing more than to get the girl while showing off the 'power of youthfulness' which he seemed obsessed with. Got that after a few seconds. He finally gave up when I told him, "You dance weird" and he just left to go home, I presumed. It was around then that a boy around my age with black hair and red eyes, which really stood out, came to talk to me.

"Hello my name's Uchiha." He paused to kiss my hand. I rolled my eyes at this. He continued. "Sasuke Uchiha. What's yours?" He had mischief glowing in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to impress me.

"The names Sakura. Pretty boy. Wait a minute did you say Uchiha?" He nodded grin started growing on his face. _Oh I know who you are alright pretty boy but it won't have the effect you oh so desire. _The Uchihas were famous for their wealth and dance skills, but this generation had a lot of one night stands. They weren't as famous as the Harunos, who were known well for the strict family rules and undefeated female line of fighters. "I am not the type of girl who would go for any one night stands so get lost. I'm not interested." I started walking away when his hand reached out and grabbed my wrist yanking me to his face.

Seducion and menace lined his voice and covered his face when he spoke"That wasn't what I had in mind but thanks for the suggestion. No one refuses a Uchiha. I get everything I want and you will be no exeption got that?" Sasuke was glaring me in the eyes. I stood there in shock for a second. When I finally overcome the momentary surprise, it was a little late for the retaliation I had in mind because a hand gripped Sasuke's shoulder causing him to release me.


	2. Challenged

_A/N: Hope you enjoy my first completed story. When your done reading visit it's sequel it's the title isn't decided till the story is completed. Please help me decide by voting on it. I have posted a poll for the title. _

_**Please note that I have edited the story by filling in missing details.**_

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, the characters of Naruto, or any of the songs used in this story.

_**Chapter 2 **_

Gaara

As I walked over I noticed Sasuke, my rival on the dance floor, was talking to the object of my interest. He kissed her hand so I listened in as the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"The names Sakura, Pretty boy." _So her name is Sakura, pretty. Nice nickname too._ "Wait a minute did you say Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded I could see a smirk growing on his face. _Great he's getting lecherous thoughts "_I am not the type of girl who would go for a one night stands so get lost." Sakura started walking away when Sasuke's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist yanking her to his face. I didn't listen to what he said next, I just closed the distance between us as he finished I clamped his shoulder in a vice grip causing him too release Sakura's arm in shock. Sasuke apparently froze then and there. "Hey Sasuke you forgot what I said cause it seems you don't remember."I spun him to the side making him face the wall, and threw him at it in the same second he faced it. Effectively breaking the his nose before slamming my elbow into his backside. I could still feel eyes on the back of my head.

"I said if I saw your hand on another women in a violent way, You wouldn't be able to dance _EVER_ again." I said my voice menacing. I saw Sasuke's eyes widen and he started to try to wringle free of my grip but soon found out it was useless and gave up. I knew that he was scared it didn't bother me, I was enjoying his fear.

Sakura

I stood there in shock seeing the red head throw the Uchiha to the wall. _Did he just help me? No one helps a Haruno, it's disgraceful._ What he said next made me freeze to my spot.

"I said if I saw your hand on another women in a violent way You wouldn't be able to dance _EVER_ again." His voice was menacing. I couldn't see his face but the Uchiha squirmed in the red head's grip, obviously trying to escape. The red head was either very caring about girls or very possessive of them, though his dancing was so well disguised I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Whether he was being truthful or not everyone deserves to be able to dance. I boldly stepped forward behind the two and tapped the redheads shoulder. I noticed before he even looked at me he sent his elbow in my direction, probably on instinct because he was fighting. I back stepped the blow avoiding contact. When he turned around I was a few feet behind him. He didn't notice me at first so his eyes darted in a few directions before landing on me.

Once I noticed his eye trained on me, I put on a face seduction. I then took my right hand and I did a motion with my pointer finger that said 'come here '. The boy raised the area of what would be his eyebrow questioningly. I smiled a wicked smile to give him a little encouragement. He dropped the guy and as he fell punched the guy in the in the face obviously to get his point across. The guy scrambled to his feet clutching his left eye and made his way to the bathroom. He put one finger up and the rest of his hand clenched, giving me the message 'Wait a minute'

His walk had remnants of anger in it as he went off searching for someone who it was I hadn't the slightest, though a certain person with the initials SU came to mind. He came back a few minutes later with 2 security guards carrying Sasuke by both arms he was wincing and struggling to get free (he was obviously in pain)and was lead out the door. Once the redhead was close enough I grabbed his arm and started pulling it I was trying to get him to follow me to the dance floor. He raised an 'eyebrow' again after he let it fall he just gave in to my pull obviously not caring about where we were headed. _Not very enthusiastic about this are you boy._ It was then that I noticed everyone around us had stopped and were staring at us. _Revenge is going to be sweet._

Gaara

_She is obviously new here. __No one asks dances with me unless they want to get fucked later_. I do all the asking. I noticed as we were halfway to the dancefloor that everyone was watching us _I have to start a competition, not a dance I hadn't even seen her moves yet. I wouldn't be able to grind her ... comfortably that is._ "Hey" I decided to speak up. I wanted her to stop pulling me onwards.

She looked up at me, seeming as I was taller than her, and said, "that was not necessary." I was confused to say the least. _Did she want that guy to fuck her, was she just playing hard to get? _"To step in on one of my problems is an insult to me being a Haruno. I can take care of myself thank you. Thanks to your little interference you and me are going to have a little dance off, not a dance like you think. "

"What?"I mouthed. _This girl is confusing._

"You WILL compete with me. You have disgraced me. I'm a great dancer so prepare to lose or at least draw. You ready boy." I gound my teeth together as we stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

"My name is Gaara not boy. I am the top dancer here so you are the one who is going to lose!" She rose her Eyebrow as Naruto, the DJ, introduced her to the club as well as announced the challenge. He then began playing 'Put a ring on it' by Beyonce.

A/N:**Please Review** _even though it is completed OK. I like to continue to improve my stories even when they are marked complete thank you to those have Reviewed and will review._


	3. One sided

_A/N: Hope you enjoy my first completed story. When your done reading visit it's sequel it's the title isn't decided till the story is completed. Please help me decide by voting on it. I have posted a poll for the title. _

_**Please note that I have edited the story by filling in missing details.**_

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, the characters of Naruto, or any of the songs used in this story.

* * *

_Chapter 3 _

Sakura

_I was shocked to say the least._

I looked at the redhead to my side he wore a satisfied smirk and eyes that held lust. I shivered at the look. I watched as the joy was erased from his features.

_Heartless bastard it surprised me that I lost to you. You should have lost without some passion._

**flashback**

I finished my dance by flipping my head back earning an applause from the audience. I slowly returned to my normal standing position as the crowd clapped by the time the next song started the applause had died down completely.

"Can't handle me right now' by Florida was playing now, as he started dancing, I looked his way. I was instantly hypnotized by his movements, the way he moved was almost inhuman. He was moving in tune with the music but it seemed the music was slowed down as I looked at him, he was so graceful. He was facing away from me most the time I thought he was perfect until he looked my way and I noticed his eyes showed no passion for music no heartfelt emotions to it nothing. He had amusement towards me, but nothing to the music itself only concentration on what he was doing. It made me angry to see someone so unattached to dancing yet a dancer no matter how good or how handsome. As the song stopped the anger didn't leave my eyes_._

_**end flashback**_

_I wish he was more passionate like the DJ. _I thought as I darted my eyes from the DJ to Gaara. The DJ was doing his music heartfelt and passionate you could tell it just by the look on the guy's face. "Why did you interfere?" I questioned as I glared at him, trying to make my annoyance obvious. He looked me in the eye before looking at to the dance floor blankly.

"You would have been banded from the club." He looked back with a little hope in his eyes as well as sadness. I looked at him questioningly."My uncle owns this place. He gave me the power to band certain member's for not upholding nonviolent and legal behavior. I am exempt from being banned from the club for fighting. I might get my membership suspended for a night or two if I don't have a good reason but I can't be banned from the club for a permanent basis." _So that's what happened to Sasuke. Glad I won't see him around here again, but still this Gaara is doing the same thing that Uchiha was doing trying to impress me with some extent of power. Keep dreaming boy keep dreaming._

_**Gaara**_

_Something's wrong __I didn't know it when she challenged me and I didn't know it when I won, but when_ _we walked off the dance floor ee sat down I looked at her with a smirk on my face and she shivered not in anticipation but in disgust, that is when I knew it_._ WHY. Why isn't she fawning over me. __**kid listen to yourself she's just one chick **_joked Shukaku. (A/N I made Shukaku a split personality of Gaara's, who influences Gaara's thoughts, can tell what he's feeling, and can take control sometimes. similar to the real Shukaku)

_She is the only chick who hasn't fallen for me after seeing me dance_ I mentally scowled _**she did until you looked at her then her awe turned to shock then to anger didn't you see it. **__You sounded supportive for a second there. __I remembered us turning around before we finished the dance and saw her seemingly searching my eyes but then I stopped paying attention_ Shukaku mumbled something that sounded alot like idiot and then showed me her face covered with a searching look as it changed to shock and then what I thought to be annoyance not anger.

_**kid I can tell now she is special no one has managed to get this kind of reaction from you. You should try and date her. **_I growled mentally at shukaku. _That is a stupid idea so fuck off and leave my thoughts alone for once. _

I turned my head to Sakura and was about to ask her out when the DJ, Naruto announced a dancer introduction to the club. The challenge/dance was the initiation into the club while the Dancer introduction was what it implied you were introduced to the club as a dancer. If the crowd liked your style then you were challenged or danced with by me and my siblings, separately of course. Sakura had managed to skip her introduction by challenging me. She had become a member without her even realizing it. The announcement had caught her attention and I had to wait till Naruto finished before I could ask her. So I turned my attention to the Newbie that I had to challenge or dance with sooner or later. I looked at the Newbie on the dance floor with awe she was beautiful but not as beautiful as Sakura.(A/N- may I add the beauty comparison was only Gaara's view on things, she was being ogled by every boy in the club and I mean every boy, well besides Shikamaru who was kissing Temari's neck at the time with his eyes closed. The lazy pig,) There in the middle of the dance floor dancing to "apple Bottom Jeans" was a blonde haired chick with more busty curves than Sakura, though Sakura was still more appealing to me. She wore a purple tube top showing off her stomach with a matching mini skirt. The blonde had purple stilettos on that she was kicking as she danced. Her dancing was relatively close to that of a stripper. She danced was intimately inviting. She matched the song perfectly. _Tch. stripper _When the song ended I turned back to Sakura only to find she was gone from my sight. _Damn it, where she go? _

_**I Told you to snatch her while you had the chance. **_I growled mentally but not at Shukaku at myself. My happiness was draining and it wasn't what I was used to which scared me a little. After looking around one more time I sighed and rather reluctantly went over to the blonde that I would have to dance with eventually cause she didn't seem the type to accept challenges from boys rather accept a dance instead. _I hope Sakura doesn't come back and see this._**Cause you want to date her right. **_...Yeah your right I do want to date her more than any other girl_

* * *

_**A/N:**_**Please Review** _even though it is completed OK. I like to continue to improve my stories even when they are marked complete thank you to those have Reviewed and will review._


	4. A Rumble breaks the Music

_A/N: Hope you enjoy my first completed story. When your done reading visit it's sequel it's the title isn't decided till the story is completed. Please help me decide by voting on it. I have posted a poll for the title. _

_**Please note that I have edited the story by filling in missing details.**_

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, the characters of Naruto, or any of the songs used in this story.

_**Chapter 4 **_

Sakura

I looked at the redhead right beside me as he turned his attention to the dance floor. I saw his face flicker with a sense of awe. I felt myself be disgusted with him _I__ should've went to the other club. _

_**Go to the bathroom we need to talk privately and do it without him noticing. **_said Sakumo (A/N: Sakumo is Sakura's split personality and functions similar to Shukaku but she can't take over unless she has Sakura's permission.) I mentally nodded and tried to move out of the booth to the bathrooms to my left. When I got to my feet I picked up my speed. I got to the bathroom I entered locking the door to the behind me.

_What is it Sakumo, you haven't spoken to me all night?_

To my surprise Sakumo yelled at me.

_**Are you insane he's hot and a great dancer **_

_I'm not dating him he's a player_

_**OH NO HE'S NOT! Just give him a chance.**_

_I am not going to date him Sakumo that's..._

_**Oh don't give me that you are in infatuated with him and you know it.**_

_I do not have a crush on him!_

_**look Sakura I know a crush when I see it and you and him have it bad. **_

_Yes but even if I am he is more awed in that pig out there with blonde hair. _

She heard the music stop outside the club and heard the DJ say "GIVE IT UP FORR IIINNNNOO"

_Ino-pig is what I'll call her. I hate her name it sickens me._

_**See jealousy and if you won't believe me just look at tonight and after reflecting on your feelings toward him tell me what you think of him. **_(A/N: Seem familiar)

I thought of the instant attraction I felt towards Gaara how my chest fluttered how I felt a blush come to my face when I first saw him which I didn't realize, until now. How I seem to be captivated by his dancing. How I had felt disappointment but had covered it with anger to which Sakumo had so GENEROUSLY pointed out, much to my horror. But what shocked me the most was the fact that I actually felt relieved that he saved me and not mortified about losing my honor as THE Haruno heiress.

_**Hey Sakura do you remember if you can't beat a boy you have to marry him!**_

_I am NOT going to marry him unless I have to and not more love advise I'll go see him right now okay. _

I opened the door. When I opened shock and rage filled me there dancing in the middle of the club for all to see was Gaara and Ino-pig much to my Horror. '_SLUT!' _was my only thought that crossed my mind.

_**Ohh no Sakura calm down just alittle you know you think irrationally if you are angry.**_

I positioned myself into a fighting stance and readied myself to lunge at the girl when I heard someone behind me say something to me halting my actions in the process."Do that and he will leave you with a broken leg." I turned around and looked at a blonde girl with four ponytails on the back of her head with long bangs covering the middle of her forehead. She held a large black fan behind her and wore a cocktail dress with long sleeves that was also black. She wore a fish net shirt underneath it and fishnet stockings. I looked at her with a hard gaze.

"And you are?" I said making the annoyance obvious in my tone. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. This only made my madder. **Give me a straight answer bitch, wait why am I getting mad?**

"Temari Subaku" she said calmly while giving a proud stance. She then returned to her normal stance, "You must be new to pick on Gaara, he gets violent when it comes to girls whether they are attacked or they attack him." I looked at her and noticed that she wore black sandals instead of heels or wedges like everyone else. It didn't look like she was related to Gaara but she had fishnet and blonde hair which oddly reminded me of the pig that was dancing with a certain redhead at the moment. "I am the only person who managed to beat Gaara"

I growled and went into a fighting stance. This Temari was really getting on my nerves. I was about to jump when I felt her fan hit my torso. The next second I was flying across the dance floor. I was about to get up again and go beat Temari to a pulp when Sakumo felt a whole lot of eyes on us. I couldn't hear the music anymore and when I opened my eyes I found that everyone was looking at me. I felt nervous when battling with attention on me unlike dancing. Sakumo sensed my nervousness start to bubble up and asked_**Would you like me to take over, I don't really like this bitch right know anyways?**_

I smiled giving everybody a scare._ Just let me do my quick changing technique first. __We are gonna win this, attention or no attention. _I stood up and pulled out a smoke bomb from the pocket of my skirt and threw it at the ground. It filled the whole room with smoke in less than 3 seconds. The smoke had barely reached the corners before it was cleared by the flapping of Temari's fan.

When The smoke cleared I stood there in a red dress with slits on the sides. My family symbol on the back(a empty white circle). I wore a pair of black shorts underneath my dress, my hair was braided, and I wore sneakers instead of my 3-inch wedges. My hands were covered in fingerless black gloves and I had a belt with weapon pouches around my waist.

I was ready for battle I took my hand and pointed to the girl before me. "You Temari Subaku will pay for disgracing me."Sakumo switched control with me at that moment and added in, "Prepare to face my wrath no one hurts me and gets away with it." I could feel Sakumo's rage building and knew she would kill her right then and didn't care to much, though this would end badly and I could tell.

A/N:**Please Review** _even though it is completed OK. I like to continue to improve my stories even when they are marked complete thank you to those have Reviewed and will review._


	5. Disgrace

_A/N: Hope you enjoy my first completed story. When your done reading visit it's sequel it's the title isn't decided till the story is completed. Please help me decide by voting on it. I have posted a poll for the title. _

_**Please note that I have edited the story by filling in missing details.**_

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, the characters of Naruto, or any of the songs used in this story.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **_

Gaara

I looked at my sister and the girl that I felt more than any girl I had ever been with confused with what to do and Shukaku screaming at me didn't help.

_**Do something you need to stop your mate she could get hurt stop standing there and do something.**_

_Mate is going a little too far you impulsive horny hormone driven demon with bad intentions._

**_Ha funny but I believe everything I say hormones have nothing to do with it but maybe horny does._**

I ignored his last comment as I saw Naruto getting some battle tunes ready when I heard what Sakura was saying and it made my heart jump into my throat. Fear started to consume me making it so I couldn't move. Shukaku was screaming at me to do something but I was still to shocked to do anything myself. As he watched the fight take place. I heard music turn on Naruto was putting on a song called "like a G-6"he only played it during a fight It was like his own version of alerting security to a disturbance and the staff and my family knew this. Everyone was backing away from the fight as the song started to play.

As I watched the fight continue Temari actually got hurt, this made me uneasy. When Temari got hurt Shikamaru wasn't far behind he hurt whoever it was that hurt her unless it was a girl then he usually would just stand by the sidelines useless. The only time he interfered in Temari's catfights was when things were getting out of hand.

The two kept on battling Sakura was starting to get hurt. Ino was using her blackberry to find information on the Haruno Family, I presumed for a way to make the fighting stop. Either she cared about the club or the people that was fighting that I didn't know. Ino found something on her phone about the Haruno Family " When a Haruno is attacked outside of battle from an outsider they must engage in lethal combat." Ino scrolled down her phone and found something else that made her eyes go wide, and she started to tremble and fall to the ground.

I grabbed the phone before she fell not bothering to catch her. I read it and it said that if the outsider loses than they die and that the Haruno's have never been defeated sense these rules were established. Ino got up, angry, as I finished reading. She had obviously faked the faint and had hoped that I would catch her. I looked to my sister on her hands and knees panting as Sakura walked over to her. As Sakura reached into her pouch, taking out a kunai, Temari fainted. At this moment I put myself between them and shielded my sister. She halted her Kunai and shouted at me "Get out of the way!" When I leaned over to pick up Temari. When I looked back I noticed that Sakura was gone _again,_ her kunai embedded in the ground where she had been standing a few seconds ago.

_**You should've restrained her instead of shielding your sister. **_Just my luck she's gone and I'll probably never see them around here again.

_**Leave Temari with Shikamaru or Kankuro and follow her. **_I searched around the club for Shikamaru and Kankuro as I made my way to the door. When I reached outside I heard a roar of a motorcycle to my left but when I looked in that direction I didn't see no motorcycle all I saw was Shikamaru standing there arms open silently asking me to give him Temari. I gave her to him and got on my motorcycle and headed in the direction I heard the motorcycle go. There was only two or three motorcycles in the whole town and none of the owners went to my uncle's dance club so I thought it was Sakura that rode off on that bike, most likely it was. I searched for here until dawn without a single sign but I didn't give up hope I continued to search.

_**It's hopeless kid she's gone. **__No your wrong Shukaku it's not hopeless I'm going to find her no matter what. _With the little chat with Shukaku over I continued my search without luck.

* * *

That would the last time he would hear of her for the longest of time.

A/N:**Please Review** _even though it is completed OK. I like to continue to improve my stories even when they are marked complete thank you to those who have Reviewed and will review._


	6. Haruno Rules

A/N:This chapter is what the Haruno Family Rules. I decided to put this chapter in as an information chapter. Next chapter is the last chapter.

I added in some background information to help with any confusion. Please note I am a perfectionist so i reread and reedit things even after it's posted, so check back on the story if something confuses you other than the grammar or spelling which I will fix when I find the error.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form the same with the characters. I Do not own any songs that I have put into my stories either.**

* * *

**_Rules of Haruno Family_**

**_The Haruno family rules were established 700 years ago and not a single female has lost someone outside of the family(outsider) that isn't male since._**

1. All female Harunos must become Specialists in some sort of fighting style.

2. The Haruno Heiress must bring Honor to the Haruno Family

3. When a Haruno is challenged they must exept if it is possible for them to succeed without going against morals

4. When a Haruno is attacked out of battle from an outsider they must engage in lethal combat.

5. If a Haruno female is unable to beat a male outsider they must be wed.

6. If a Haruno turns 21 and is not wed she must be engaged to a suiter the family chooses.

7. When a Haruno is helped by an outsider she must challenge them.

* * *

The Dance club was called "Suna Konoha beats". Itachi is alive and gets along well with Sasuke. Naruto only part time DJ at the dance club.

ages:

Sakura-18

Gaara-19

Naruto-18

Ino-19

Temari-23

Kankuro-22

Shikamaru-22

Lee-21

Sassuke-20

* * *

**A/N: Songs wanted to enter into the song 'Club can't handle me', 'And the JZ song was on party in the USA', 'Keep Bleedin' by Leona Luis. **

**These rules give Sakura a sense of Honor and tradition. **

**Keep reviewing and tell me what you think the next tittle should be as well as what you think about the story. until next time REVIEW.**


	7. Painful thoughts: Epilogue

_A/N: Hope you enjoy my first completed story. When your done reading visit it's sequel it's 'Missin the Beat'. __('Keep bleedin' is the perfect song for this story.)_

_**Please note that I have edited this story a second time without making any major changes well maybe one.**_

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, the characters of Naruto, or any of the songs used in this story.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

**3 weeks later**

_**Gaara **_

I looked around the club waiting for the flash neon pink hair.

_This club is starting to feel empty without a sign of the pinkette_

_I remembered how the pinkette left after the fight, never to return_

_Shukaku told me what I feel is love for that I am greatful, but my heart feels like it's missing. my world is upside down. _

_the club doesn't remember they thought she never existed but her memory still lingers._

_But that's not what they mean they know she existed they just don't want me to go after her when they are worried about my heart they think she's not right for me_

_They think that my heart is lying to me but it isn't_

_the only thing keeping me alive is the thought that we will meet again._

_Sakura come back and heal this hole you left in my heart._

_I don't care that I barely know you I don't care that you hurt me but I need you all the same_

* * *

_**Sakura**_

I looked outside the police station to the dance club down the road_._

_I miss dancing but I can't seem to bring myself to what is drawing me, I won't go_

_My heart yearns for me to see you I doubt you will want me_

_Sakumo ensures me that he does I know he does I just can't help but doubt_

_I want to go to the dance floor and dance my heart out with you_

_I can't stop dreaming of you _

_I'm starting to believe my heart is driving away sanity without you_

_I have stopped caring now that your gone_

_Sakumo knows I'm in love but I know you will never love me back_

_I want you but my family doesn't want it_

_They don't know what my heart wants_

_My mind closing you off from my heart though it is fading _

_You left my heart broken and you won't come and fix it. Why?_

_My heart isn't healing_

_If anything it's getting worse_

* * *

_**Gaara**_

_I feel drained and unwilling for the first time_

_They don't believe my words_

_I don't want to dance without you and people notice the scars you left on me mentally_

_no more will I care what happens_

_I love you. I can't take the pain in my chest any longer_

_I'm gonna go after you _

_just when only time will tell. But I know they will try to stop me when I do they always do when I leave_

_then when I find you _

_my pain will go away_

_your memory hurts me and I can't stop it _

_Dancing is depressing, my soul feels like it is gushing blood and I'm dying as my heart seemed to stop pumping the positive feelings though my body._

_My joy is gone with this wounded heart and soul_

* * *

_**Sakura**_

_I hope we don't meet again _

_cause the pain will be too much_

_I wouldn't be able to resist you _

_Yet if we do meet again_

_I will be glad_

_Love lasts forever but the memories do not._

_Let them last. As my pain would consume me without something to hold onto._

* * *

A/N:**Please Review** _even though it is completed OK. I like to continue to improve my stories even when they are marked complete thank you to those have Reviewed and will review._


End file.
